Did you say Ravenclaw?
by bob1019
Summary: What if instead of saying he wanted to be sorted into Slytherin, Severus told Sirius and James he wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw on the train? How would that have changed the future for the Marauders?
1. Did you say Ravenclaw?

**AN: This is the second fanfic I wrote, if you want, my first story, is called Wishes and Dreams. The story is basically about 6-year-old Harry being adopted into a new family and learns what it's like to love and be loved. I am still writing that story, I will probably continue both of these. **

**I had this idea in my mind for a while, because my two favorite characters are Severus Snape and Sirius Black, and I like stories that they have a good relationship versus the one they have in the books. The words that are in italic in this story are probably quotes that come from the original Harry Potter series. The characters are of course, from J.K Rowling with the exception of one or two that will be my original characters. **

Chapter 1:

As they sped passed trees and mountains, a pale, hooked nose, and dark haired boy continued to stare out the window.

"Which house do you want to be in?" Lily, the red-headed girl sat next to him looked up from the book she was reading as she asked the question. "Severus," She tapped him on the shoulders.

"Huh?" The boy names Severus asked, completely taken aback by the sudden question.

"I said, What house do you want to be in?" Lily waved the book in the air as Severus squinted to read the title. "Hogwarts, A History," he muttered, "I dunno, probably Ravenclaw or-" He didn't get to finish as the door opened revealing two boys. Both dark hair, although one is clearly messier, and had a pair of round glasses.

"Are you guys talking about which house you want to be in?" The boy with glasses asked excitedly. "I want to be with Gryffindor".

"I'm James Potter," He then introduced, holding out his hand. Severus and Lily both shook it, the other boy, who introduced himself as Sirius Black said, "Yeah, I wanna be in Gryffindor too, although all of my family has been in Slytherin," he smirked, "I'm sure they would be shocked to find out that I wasn't sorted into it".

Severus stared at them, too shocked to speak. He was sure that if he dared to defy one of his fathers order he would be beaten within an inch of his life.

"So, Severus, you wanna be in Ravenclaw?" James questioned, not registering the boy's shock look.

The four of them were eagerly talking about the hogwarts hours when the door opened, revealing a sandy haired boy who had scratches and marks all over his face.

"Can I sit here?" He asked quietly the four nodded and waved him over. "I'm Remus Lupin".

They continued talking about the Hogwarts houses as Remus sat there awkwardly. Severus noticed and couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He knew what it was like to be the outsider of the group and not fitting in. In primary school, even though his neighbourhood was considered poorer then most others, he was still bullied in school because of his looks and outfit.

"Remus, Which house do you want to be in?" He asked.

"W-what?" Remus was completely taken by surprise. "Gryffindor probably, Ravenclaw would be nice too".

"Really? I want to be in Ravenclaw too!" Severus grinned, remembering what his mother said to him before he left.

—Flashback—

"Mum, what if i'm not sorted into Slytherin?" Severus asked. "What if i'm sorted into Hufflepuff? Or worse, Gryffindor?" He twisted his face in disgust. Although he only met his grandfather a couple times in the recent years, he made it clear that Severus should be sorted into Slytherin. Although the Princes did not believe in blood purity as much as the Black's or Malfoy's, they still had a bit of prejudice in them.

"I know that no matter which house your sorted into, I will still be proud of you," His mother replied, "Don't listen to your grandfather, he wouldn't care if you were sorted into Gryffindor as much as he shows it".

"I am sure your smart enough to be in Ravenclaw," She said "You know more spells then most 3rd years, I wouldn't be surprised if you were sorted into Ravenclaw".

That was the last conversation he had with her before his father returned home, more drunk then ever.

—End Flashback—

They were almost at Hogwarts as Sirius studied at the skinny boy sitting in front of him. Although many of the first year students were known to be nervous, scared and homesick, Severus looked like he was about to be attacked and would run any second.

"Sev?" He tapped him on the shoulders, causing the other boy to jump. Sirius furrowed his brows as James looked at them questionably. " I'm going change into our robes, I think we're almost there, you guys should come".

When Sirius and James returned to their compartment, they found Lily, Remus and Severus talking. Lily turned as she watched the two boys come in.

"Well it's about time you're done," She spoke, "You were gone for 10 minutes". The boys were too busy staring at Severus's robe to register what she was saying.

"Severus, what are you wearing?" James blurted out. Sure, his robes would get dirty from time to time but Severus's robes looked like they would fall apart any second, it was also a few sizes too big, drooping of his tiny structure.

"My robes," Severus snapped, although he was feeling embarrassed. His mother couldn't afford to get him new robes so she found one of her old school robes and spelled it to look like the first year robes. She doesn't like to rely on anyone else, and was afraid that her husband would find about the money and demand to know where it came from.

Both boys looked at each other then at Severus. "Sev, do you want to borrow one of my robes?" James asked, "I'm sure once we get to Hogwarts I can ask dad to buy some robes at Diagon Alley". Being an only child, James was spoiled rotten growing up. He was sure that his dad wouldn't mind getting Severus some robes.

"No, it's fine," Severus muttered, feeling bad about his outburst. Both boys have been nothing but nice to him during this train ride, apart from Lily, they were the only friends he ever made.

"We're here!" Sirius shouted as he pointed towards the castle in the distance. The other three kids looked at the castle in awe, never had they seen a school this big and magnificent.

They got off the train and heard a loud voice, "Firs' years! Firs' Years ove' here". They turned around and saw a giant man with a large beard.

Walking behind the giant, they reached the lake. Following the instructions, Remus, Sirius and James got into one boat along with a chubby boy named Peter Pettigrew while Severus and Lily got into another boat with two other first years.

"Woah! It's more beautiful inside!" Lily said as she looked around the inside of the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your houses." A stern looking wizard introduced, "There are four houses, Gryffindor, the brave and daring, Hufflepuff, the kind and loyal, Ravenclaw, the intelligence and wit, and Slytherin, the ambitious and cunning".

"Who's that?" James whispered, not listening to anything she's saying as he studied the castle.

"Didn't you listen? That's Professor Mcgonagall, she's the transfiguration professor and Gryffindor's head of house," Lily answered.

"I will be back momentarily, get yourselves ready to be sorted into your houses," Professir McGonagall said and she walked into the great hall, closing the door behind her.

"When I call your name, I want you to step forward," Professor McGonagall said. "Black, Sirius!"

Sirius walked up to the stool and sat down, the professor put the sorting hat onto his head and not even a minute later the hat called out "Gryffindor!" Sirius took the hat off and swaggered towards the Gryffindor table, turning around and grinning and his group of friends.

James, Lily, Remus a girl named Maggie McGonagall were soon sorted into Gryffindor, and the chubby boy who was on the boat was sorted into Slytherin, then Professor McGonagall called out, "Snape, Severus!"

Severus took a deep breathe, stepped forward, and sat on the stool.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of intelligence, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" The Sorting hat said.

Severus looked towards the Gryffindor table where all his new friends were staring at him hopefully. "Gryffindor?" He thought.

"Gryffindor, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that and Ravenclaw too— no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The furthest table erupted into cheers, with James and Sirius being the loudest among them. Severus walked down, a weak smile on his face.

After dinner, the Gryffindor prefect led them to the Gryffindor Tower, "The password for now is Lion's claw," She said, "Our dormitories are reached by climbing the winding mahogany staircase, decorated with crimson and gold, the boys dormitories on the right and the girls on the left, your belongings have already been put in the rooms".

James, Sirius, Remus and Severus ran upstairs to find their rooms and were relieved to find that they were put together. "Can I have this bed?" Severus asked, pointing towards the four-poster bed closest to the door, opposite to the one James chose.

After showering, Severus laid on his bed, he had never slept on anything this soft and fluffy before. His bed at Spinner's end was an old mattress on the floor, covered by a thin price of dirty cloth. He sighed happily as he thought about his new friends and his new life at Hogwarts, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.


	2. Friends and Enemies

Thank you all for the reviews and encouragement on this story! I really wasn't expecting my inbox to be loaded with notifications in the morning. I am still currently really busy with school work, but I am trying to squeeze some time for these stories.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2:

Severus by someone shaking him, he rolled onto his stomach, burying his head under the pillow. "Go 'way," he mumbled, "I'm sleeping".

"It's time to get up! We're going to be late for breakfast!" A cheery voice shouted.

"No, le' me sleep," Suddenly he felt his blanket and pillow get pulled off his bed and he was left shivering in the cold.

Opening his eyes, he groaned as he saw a mop of black hair that can only belong to James Potter. Checking the time, he realized that it was 7:30. He always had to wake up early to make breakfast for his father. He looked around and noticed that apart from James, all the others were still asleep.

"It's only 7:30! Why'd you wake me up?" He demanded.

"We don't know when classes will start, and it's better to get there before all the good food is gone," James replied.

Severus got up from his bed, turned around and grinned evilly as he looked at the sleeping form of Remus and Sirius. Grabbing his wand and walked over to them.

He then waved his wand "Aguamenti," he whispered, causing a beam of water to burst out from his wand, landing on Sirius and Remus, soaking them and their bed entirely.

"Ahhh!" Both Sirius and Remus screamed, jumping up from their respective bed, "What was that for?"

"To wake you up," Severus replied smirking, "We need to go eat breakfast". He turned around to see James looking stunned. "What?"

"H-how did you do that?" James asked, "That spell is for upper years, it's usually only taught in N.E.W.T level classes!"

Severus shrugged, "My mom taught me," and left to change, leaving three very dumbstruck boys behind.

—

Severus looked around at all the food in awe. He was already so full from yesterday's feast, at home he barely got food, and when he did, he needed to wolf it down before his father would change his mind.

He begins eating as he listened to the others talk about their classes. "What class do you like the most?" Looking up from his food he saw James looking at him, "Charms or potions".

"Mister Black, Miss Evans, Mister Lupin, Mister Potter and Mister Snape," they turned around to see their head of house standing behind them, "These are your class schedules, do not lose them".

Severus looked at his schedule,

Monday:

Charms 9:00-10:30 (Shared with Slytherins)

Ten minutes of transition time

History of Magic 10:50-12:05

Lunch

Transfiguration 1:30-3:00 (Shared with Slytherins)

Ten minutes of transition time

Herbology: 3:10-4:40

Study Time

Dinner

Tuesday:

Defense against the dark arts 9:00-10:30 (Shared with Slytherins)

Ten minutes of transition time

Flying 10:50-12:05 (Shared with Slytherins)

Lunch

Astronomy 1:30-3:00

Ten minutes of transition time

Charms: 3:10-4:40 (Shared with Slytherins)

Study time

Dinner

Wednesday:

History of Magic 9:00-10:30

Ten minutes of transition time

Transfiguration 10:50-12:05 (Shared with Slytherins)

Lunch

Herbology 1:30-3:00

Ten minutes of transition time

Defense against the dark arts: 3:10-4:40 (Shared with Slytherins)

Study time

Dinner

Thursday:

Flying 9:00-10:30 (Shared with Slytherins)

Ten minutes of transition time

Astronomy 10:50-12:05

Lunch

Charms 1:30-3:00 (Shared with Slytherins)

Ten minutes of transition time

History of Magic: 3:10-4:40

Study time

Dinner

Friday:

Potions 9:00-12:00 (Shared with Slytherins)

Lunch

Herbology 1:30-3:00

Ten minutes of transition time

Defense against the dark arts: 3:10-4:40 (Shared with Slytherins)

Study time

Dinner

*Free time, curfew for 1st and 2nd years are 8:30 p.m, 3rd year and 4th year 9:00 pm 5th year and above is 10:00 p.m

Severus heard James complain about most of their classes were shared with Slytherins. He was really looking forward to potions and they only had one class on Friday. He heard flapping wings above him and looked up.

A flock of owls flew across the great hall. Severus sighed, he didn't expect any letters to be sent to him. Although he was sure that his mother missed him, they just didn't have enough money to afford an owl. He watched as a brown owl flew down, and hope dawned in his chest, the hope was lost as he watched it stop in front of Sirius. "Uh oh," he heard him whisper, looking curiously at the red letter, he didn't have time to react as the letter begin shouting.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" A woman's voice echoed through the great hall, most students and faculty turned and watched. "How dare you get sorted into Gryffindor! You are a disgrace to the Black family! I demand you to ask for a resorting now! Just wait till you get home!" No sooner than when the envelope started shouting, it ripped itself up.

Most of the Slytherin's were either grinning or laughing, James turned and glared at them all, narrowing his eyes as he noticed a particular Slytherin laughing, it was Pettigrew, the boy they met on the boat yesterday. He checked to see if Sirius was okay then decided to try and lighten the mood by clapping, "Oh that was good! I only wish I got one for myself!"

James winked at Sirius as he grinned back. Lily, Severus, Remus and Several older Gryffindor's came and comforted Sirius, asking him if he was okay and offering to help him if he needed it.

"Mister Black if you can follow me," Professor McGonagall said as she turned and walked out the door, turning back to check if Sirius had followed her.

—

Sirius returned twenty minutes later and joined them for Charms where Professor Flitwick was explaining to them the theory behind wand movement.

"Ah Mr. Black, thank you for joining us," squeaked the tiny professor who was perched on top of his pile of books as usual, upon seeing Sirius's arrival.

"Oh-I um Professor McGonagall wanted to talk with me," Sirius explained, "She told me to give you this". He held out a piece of paper, which the professor took and read then nodded approvingly. "Have a seat," He said gesturing to the empty seat next to James.

Sirius walked over and sat down, "What did she want to talk about?" James whispered.

"I'll tell you later," he replied.

"Black," they heard someone whisper, turning around they saw Pettigrew.

Choosing to ignore him, they decided to listen to the professor, who was explaining and demonstrating the wand movement of a simple spell, Lumos.

"Black," they heard him whisper again, "Black".

"What!" Snapped Sirius, gaining the attention of most of his classmates and the professor.

"Mr. Black, is there something you would like to share with the whole class?" The professor looked sternly towards the two boys who were now looking embarrassed.

"Your family must be disgusted to have you as a son, being sorted into Gryffindor and making friends with Blood traitors and mudblood," Pettigrew tautened before turning away.

From that day on, the boys and Pettigrew became rivals, always taking revenge and embarrassing others.

—Months later—

In the little months that the boys been here, they have not only lost tons of points for Gryffindor, earned themselves an enormous amount of detentions but attracted the attention of many girls in school. A group talented, mischievous and charming boys were becoming the best group of pranksters ever know to Hogwarts. Although they spend considerate amounts of time plotting and planning, they were known to be talented and smart, receiving high grades and talent in a range of subjects. To the rest of the student body they were known as Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and James Potter, but to themselves, they were known as the Marauders.


	3. Summer of Year 2

**AN: I'm sorry I took so long to update! I honestly have been really busy with assignments and school for the past month. I will try and update more often! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Dad! Something has to be wrong! He hasn't replied any of my mail!" James shouted. It was the 4th week of summer break, and Severus has not been heard from by anyone.

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were beyond happy when James was born. They had lost hope of having a son or daughter when, to their shock, Euphemia became pregnant with James. Being born into a doting household where he was pampered and spoiled endlessly. The only two rules that they had was, one, to be respectful to everyone, and two, to not endanger himself. As a result. James grew up to be spoiled, arrogant and proud.

"Keep your voice down," Fleamont scolded, "Maybe he's grounded, which is highly likely considering the amount of trouble you guys got into this past year". But even as he said that Fleamont didn't believe it was likely. He has heard from James and the few time Remus has been here, Severus was too skinny, didn't have decent clothing and was always really secretive about his body. He has had his suspicions, but it was unlikely and he needed more evidence.

"But, it's been a month! An entire month since we got back from school! You have to do something!" James whined.

"How about this, we wait three more days, and if he still doesn't respond, we'll go over to his house," replied Euphemia.

"Okay, but will Sirius still be able to come today?" He asked.

Both parents nodded as they started eating their breakfast.

In the letters from Sirius, he rarely brought up his home life, the only thing he said was that his parents were basically ignoring him and pretending he doesn't exist. The one time Sirius asked them if he could go over to the Potters was a couple of days ago, they were fussing over his younger brother, Regulus. After he asked, both his parents turned to look at him with a mixture of annoyance and anger evident on their faces, his father took him to his study and he never plans of asking them again.

James smirked as he thought about their plan. They were sure that his parents would never allow Sirius to come over, but they took Regulus to a beach house yesterday and were coming back one week before school starts. James asked his dad for permission and his dad had sent an owl to Grimmauld Place yesterday, Sirius faked a response from his parents, confirming that he would be able to go.

—

Sirius and James were sitting on the bed reading different magazines when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Hey Siri, did Severus write to you?" James asked,

"No, but I only wrote to him a few times, I couldn't risk my parents finding our owls going to a muggle neighborhood," Sirius replied

"Do you think we could go over tonight?" James asked,

—

It was 4 in the morning and everything looked normal in the neighborhood of Spinner's end. Well, as normal as it can be. Two boys were seen flying in the air on what looked like broomsticks.

"Where are we going to put his trunk?" Sirius asked loudly.

"Shhh, be quiet!" James whispered, "I think dad put some enchantments on here before that would allow us to hang anything heavy on it without falling. Well, that's what he did last time when we went camping".

They flew down to the last house, where they stopped by a window with bars and tried to look inside. They were not prepared for what they saw.

A body was lying in a pool of dark liquid in the corner of the room. The room itself was dim and dirty, with only a thin mattress, a desk and a tiny wardrobe on the far end of the room.

"Se-Severus?" James stared in horror, "How do we get in? Sirius! We've got to help him! How do we get in!"

"I-is that blo-blood?" Sirius stuttered,

"Yes! That's why we need to help him!"

"Hold on a second, I think I have something," Sirius mumbled, reaching into his pocket, holding out a small paperclip "Aha here it is," He flew down onto the ground towards the door, and stuck the paper clip in the keyhole, turning it a couple of times until he heard a soft click. Smiling, he opened the door quietly and motioned for James to come and join him.

"How did you do that?" James whispered, as they entered the small house and begin going up the stairs.

"I learned it from these muggle kids a couple of years ago". They walked through the cramped hall and reached a door. Sirius stuck the paperclip inside the keyhole again and twisted, as James watched in fascination.

Opening the door, both boys dropped their broomsticks inside and ran over to their best friend. James and Sirius knelt down and tried to lift him up, causing the boy to stir a bit.

James carefully got ahold of him, Sirius grabbed their brooms and they carefully went down the stairs.

"Should we bring his trunk?" Sirius asked,

"No, I'm sure mum or dad can get it afterward," James responded, completely forgetting that he wasn't supposed be here.

Both boys hopped on their brooms as they started to fly back towards their house.

—

It was eight and Euphemia decided to check the boys' room to see if they were awake yet. When she saw that the beds were occupied she smiled until she noticed something unusual with the blankets. She walked closer and lifted the blankets, only to find a couple of pillows in its place. She went over to the other bed and noticed the same thing.

Thinking that the boys were in the bathroom and decided to pull a little prank, she went to the bathroom to find it empty too.

"Darling, did you go outside this morning yet?" She heard Fleamont ask from downstairs.

"No, why?" She answered.

"The backdoor is unlocked, but I'm sure that I locked it last night," He replied as he walked upstairs.

"The boys are not in their rooms or the bathroom," Euphemia asked, "Where could they be?"

Fleamont cast a point me charm and said, James Potter. The wand pointed towards the backdoor as they followed it, getting downstairs they heard whispers and soon found the two boys. They clearly did not realize he was there as he cleared his throat "James Charles Potter".


End file.
